Última Parada
by foldingcranes
Summary: [Sasunaru][Oneshot] Naruto es un hombre con una misión. Sasuke también lo es.


**Título:** Última Parada.  
**Género:** General.  
**Fandom:** Naruto.  
**Pairing:** Sasunaru.  
**Words:** 1932.  
**Rated:** G.  
**Tipo:** One-shot.  
**Warning:** Spoilers de toda la serie.  
**Comments:** Esto está tan cliché. Reviews y Flames son bienvenidos por igual.

* * *

** Última Parada**

Esta vez, como la primera y la tercera, son sólo los dos.

Naruto sonríe, porque es la única manera en la que puede suprimir, esconder, el torbellino emocional que está sucediendo dentro de él. La sonrisa es forzada y sus ojos están nublados con precipitación, pero aún así mantiene la fachada creíble e impecable. O eso cree.

_(No imaginé que tuvieras a esta _cosa_ dentro de ti_).

Sasuke sonríe, también; una sonrisa que es toda dientes y arrogancia, con lo que parece ser _malicia_. Naruto concluye que la sonrisa de Sasuke es más un mecanismo de intimidación animal que una sonrisa pura.

Está es la última parada, el último obstáculo; _Cuando tienes que caer, _tienes_ que caer_, piensa Sasuke, manteniéndose impasivo, y es tan apropiado que le parece hasta cursi. Es fácil pensar así e inevitable; una conclusión que surge sola. Sabe que no puede mostrarse débil, sabe que **no**puede ser débil. Y no lo es, aún sabiendo que su_capricho_ podría haberle costado caro.

_(Y es así como, ahora, te mataré con mis manos)._

- Mediocre. - La palabra suena ajena en su boca, producto del desuso.

- Bastardo. - Naruto le contesta con el viejo apodo. La tensión cae como una cortina entre los dos y el cielo está gris y nublado. Su mente viaja a más de tres años atrás y de pronto ambos tienen trece años, llueve a cántaros y están en el Valle del final.

En un acuerdo silencioso, Sasuke coincide con aquella idea, pero ésta vez está determinado a apuntar al corazón.

_(Tú no entiendes nada)._

Es curioso que el sólo hecho de estar enfrentándose el uno con el otro haga que la mente se les ponga en blanco y las horas pasen veloces, como si nada. Tres, cuatro, cinco, seis horas. Naruto no tiene ni idea de cuanto tiempo llevan peleando y lucha por mantener el control de la bestia que yace dentro de él. _No necesito tu poder._

Porque su mayor prioridad es traer a Sasuke a casa y no puede hacerlo si en un desliz pierde el control y lo mata (o acaba muerto él, por cierto). Lo más probable es que sólo ésta idea provoque su derrota, pero no le importa; Naruto, después de todo, es un hombre con una misión.

_(¡Y porque soy tu amigo es que voy romperte los brazos y las piernas!)._

Y es por esta misión misma que Sasuke le da un golpe con su espada, por la espalda, y susurra algo como _"No pienso volver atrás ni ser débil como tú"._ La espada le atraviesa el costado; duele como un infierno y la sangre empieza a fluir libremente desde la herida.

_Mierda_, piensa y se ríe mentalmente de su propia elocuencia. No cree que pueda mantenerse en pie y una ira ajena pero conocida empieza a surgirle desde el fondo de sus entrañas, como apoderándose de él. _Mierda, el sello. _El famoso chakra rojo empieza a fluir por su cuerpo, exteriorizándose por sus poros. Y es cuando sabe que están condenados, que sólo uno de ellos saldrá caminando de allí.

Sasuke contiene el aliento y maldice ante la bestia incontrolable desatada frente a él_. Es un monstruo…_, piensa, y una parte de él, muy adentro, le reprocha que piense así. Naruto no es un monstruo, pero sirve de vasija para uno. Es por eso que busca cualquier resquicio de humanidad, lo que quede de Naruto dentro del zorro.

Entonces cruzan miradas.

Azules, sus ojos son azules. _Aún_.

Sin pensarlo dos veces comienza a concentrarse para formar una chidori.

Está todo increíblemente silencioso y tranquilo, como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada. Siente las manos heladas y un dolor infernal, pero extraño, dentro del pecho. _Dios_, está congelándose… lo cual es raro considerando que están en plena primavera.

- Oye idiota, despierta – Al oír la voz, le surge la necesidad de salir de su letargo. Levantar los parpados le requiere un esfuerzo olímpico; primero todo es borroso, después se esclarece y puede ver perfectamente a Sasuke, quien tiene la cara salpicada de sangre y parece lucir perturbado. Naruto parpadea un par de veces_(¿Sasuke, perturbado?)_ y el dolor en el pecho se hace más fuerte, como si tuviera algo machacándole el pecho.

Molesto, decide buscar la fuente de su dolor y mira más abajo. No se sorprendió tanto como esperaba al ver la mano de Sasuke prácticamente sumergida en su pecho, pero si le sorprendió el hecho de que dicha mano estaba tocándole el corazón.

- ¿Sasuke? – Se sorprende a si mismo, pues el sonido de su voz sale ronco y débil. Quiere preguntar que es lo que pasa y porque carajo le mira con esa cara de cordero, pero _Hey Sasuke ¿Por qué estás tratando de estrangular mis órganos internos?_ le parece un poco inadecuado (estúpidamente obvio). Así que sólo atina a reírse, lo que le causa un ataque de tos.

- Oye, yo… - Sasuke luce débil, también, y afligido, por el tono de su voz. Le tiemblan las manos y mira a Naruto con la expresión más extraña que su compañero le ha visto. Sentimientos encontrados, supone.

Sasuke cierra los ojos. Naruto lo siente respirar muy, _muy_ cerca y se da cuenta de que actualmente está en su regazo y que _el mismo Sasuke _está casi abrazándolo. Tiene frío, Sasuke también está helado, pero no le importa porque muy dentro de él sabe que _este_ es su lugar.

Después de todo, dicen que hogar es donde el corazón está. Y el corazón de Naruto siempre ha estado con Sasuke, por muy raro que suene.

- Oye bastardo, lo lamento. – Su voz aún se oye ajena, pero está tan cansado que ya ni siquiera le extraña.

- No deberías haber venido por mí. – Responde, en voz baja, mientras descansa su frente contra la de Naruto – Eres una pérdida de tiempo y energía, mediocre.

- Al menos no soy un bastardo, imbécil. – Naruto respira por la boca y el aire se siente como veneno – Prometí llevarte a casa. – Suspira, sintiendo una súbita oleada de cansancio que se siente como agua helada y sueño, mucho sueño; está cansado.

- Gracias, Sasuke. – Sasuke está cerca, demasiado cerca y las mariposas en su estómago revolotean ansiosas tratando de escapar. Irónicamente, siente cálido el pecho.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta, confundido.

- Porque sí, amargado – Naruto sonríe.

Sasuke presiona sus labios contra la frente de su amigo, _su mejor amigo_. Hay un cosquilleo en su estómago que no deja de fastidiarle y le provoca ganas de vomitar; es como ácido que le recorre desde el estómago hasta la garganta, donde se vuelve un nudo incómodo y doloroso.

En sus brazos, Naruto ya no se mueve; tampoco respira. Así que lo levanta suavemente y lo deja bajo el árbol más frondoso que encuentra.

Nunca fue bueno manejando sus emociones y por eso resiste, apenas, la urgencia de arrancarse los ojos cuando los ve reflejados en un lago cercano,_rojos_.

_Exactamente como los de…_

Ya no tiene ninguna razón para volver y sólo le queda seguir adelante, completar su propia misión. Ignora el vacío abismal que siente en el pecho y la humedad en sus mejillas y con la idea de llegar hasta el final, se levanta.

Por dentro, se lamenta el hecho de que se ha convertido en su propio monstruo.

* * *

01/12/07 


End file.
